Odd Future(Alone Together)
by SonSanbi23
Summary: No Summary. I tried to think of one but I gave up after sitting there for 2 hours thinking of one. Dark Naruto, Narutoharem, OOC, alcohol and drug abuse and rated Mature For a reason


**AN/: Alright, alright. I know this keeps happening but I'm terribly sorry for just leaving you guys high and dry waiting for an update and believing that I would stick around and hold up to my promises. To make it short, I got hit with writers block on 'A Sister: The change for the Better' AGAIN along with all the other stories I tried to update and failed miserably at trying.**

 **Unfortunately, I'm not gonna be making promises on updating any of them as I think that the only thing I can do for now is release some new stories and go out searching for stories to adopt and ideas to work on, along with throwing out the garbage that is not read-worthy and ignored by you guys.**

 **Anyways, if you didn't read the summary of this story(or the title for that matter), this story is a Naruto x Until Dawn crossover, and it has a little bit of unrealistic smut within and other stuff along some characters from other games with one or two being particularly from GTA V, and I give a quick warning as there will be alcohol and drug abuse added with nudity and dark/insanity into the mix so please do not hound me down with that _'Your Story is supposed to be this way and not that way'_ crap, seriously.**

 **Yes. There is some genuine smut(albeit it's imaginative and makes the Characters' personalities become completely OOC) with no drama, some action, canon events added with my own events to beef it up since I don't plan on following the events of the game completely, and that's just about it.**

 **Naruto will be pared with Sam, Beth and Ashley and probably other girls from other video games if I see to it, and another thing is that Hannah and Beth will not die like they did in the game...or Beth dropping Hannah- or any of those two options happening for that matter.**

 **Somebody will fall off that cliff but it won't be any of the teenagers in the game...(sighs) okay maybe one person will be dying, but I'm not exactly sure who will be dying. I still have to decide who lives and who dies.**

 **By the way. There is one other thing I want to add which is:**

 **O**

 **O**

 **C**

 **Yep! You heard me, that element is added here and it only affects the people in Naruto's little harem and his family to some degree, added with the drug and alcohol abuse tag. I will try to maintain everyone's character, but forgive me if I don't manage to stick to everyone's character.**

 **With that said, I hope you all enjoy my experiment of adding out-of-this-world-unrealistic-smutt lemons and my usual dosage of nudity and a touch of drug and alcohol abuse and please R &R while you're at it!**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: The Author of this story does not own the Video Game Until Dawn and the anime show Naruto, nor does he condone the use of drugs or drug and alcohol abuse!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **2007**_

 **Mount Washington: Black Wood Pines Lodge**

Within one of the bed rooms of the luxurious lodge that is found on Mount. Washington, here we find a young 13 year old boy with brown chocolate hair and green eyes wearing a blue T-shirt with A scary clown-looking villain on it **(AN/: Think of the outfit Josh wore with the creepy mask as a villain in the game)** and a pair of jean shorts with a pair of red and black sneakers sitting on his bed as he was looking at a tall old man wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a dark green tie and a grey pull over with regular black suit pants and black shoes sitting across him on a chair with a clipboard on his lap.

The old man smiled a he said to the Boy...

"Well, well, well...It's about time I finally get to speak to you young man! If anything(smirks)...I'm sure a lot of questions are rattling and rattling within your young mind about who I am and why have I been following you around your whole life and why didn't I say anything to you before...(snickers) along with the fact that I can only be seen by you and nobody else for that matter.

To help you with your 'ever growing curiosity' about your mind, how about you first introduce yourself to me, and then tell me everything about yourself or rather the things you have experienced from the good, bad...and odd times in your life along with the, of course, the people you've grew up with, befriended and care about the most- You can tell me however you like as I'm very sure this very first session will determine the progress you and I will both have as we keep meeting each other".

The boy idly looked down to the ground for a few minutes with his hands resting on his knees, then looked back up the old man as he replied to him...

"...My name is Joshua...Joshua Washington. Son of Albert Washington and Mary Washington and I have two sisters, one brother and another sister. She might be our half sister from our dad's side but she's...she's like real family to us because we all grew up together since we were little tods and she's no different from us all in any kind of way making her more then half family to us. My life-...(smiles) Our lives so far as been really awesome, and even though my brother keeps saying that we still have so many more years to live, I can't help but say that our lives have been really joyful through the thick and thin and the good times we have had so far(smiles).

Mom and Dad aren't the regular type of parents all the other kids have back at all the schools we all went to, but I guess they aren't bad either since the feeling is neutral. They've done tons of stuff for all of us and did everything we've ever asked for, except for being there when we still need them. Yeah Dad is always neck-deep with work and Mom is always traveling with him leaving us behind with complete strangers to take care us, but they have been around sometimes to prove they...care in their own little fucked up way to show they don't regret having us around but still wished we weren't so damn Odd and different then everyone around us including them(frowns). We've only been with them for like 6 or seven times since the very beginning and all they ever do is just throw money at us to keep us...I don't know- Happy I guess? Well some times it never worked out that way and we sorta just lived on our own a couple of times and bailed each other out of trouble if we ever got into it...They really don't...have much of role or ever played one I guess.

Last year they bought this mountain just for us to live in since dad will be on this long and annoying European business trip for a couple of years, then he built us this house up here and gave us weekly allowances so we can stay happy and not complain or whatever, all because of the fact that living at their 7-story home is too much for their screwed neighbors- and my brother has convinced them that maybe isolation from the rest of the city would do us all some good and keep us out of trouble...Most kids our age would probably not stop crying at having their parents leave them for so long and maybe never come back in the time they promised to, but we...we sort of got used it and it's because of them that we have and ARE living an incredibly unsupervised awesome life with THEIR money and at their expenses which for some dum reason could never end...but we don't honestly care anymore. It's not like we ever needed them that much in our lives.

Every time we all get money, we buy tons of cool stuff, go to cool places, cause a lot of mayhem in school making us either get suspended or expelled or drafted to new schools and change friends, but I love this life me and my family have been living so far...and I wouldn't want to change anything that has happened so far".

"...(Raises eyebrow)...Don't you think you and you're sisters and one brother are-

"Spoilt?...Nah, not really. We could live without the money and all of this lame stuff we have right now...I actually remember this one time we all ran away from the creepy Aunt and Uncle our parents forced us to stay with. I guess I can say that was actually the very first time we experienced poverty, suffering, hatred for civil society and mankind in general, and being abandoned by mom and dad. That jerk of an uncle and aunt abused me and my sisters very badly when my brother wasn't looking, then he had us all go to rubbish schools, take the money or parents gave us and treated us like dogs and have us live on nothing but old and expired food they normally through away and had my brother forcefully take up jobs just to keep their mouths full and out of the house so they could_...(frowns) do that horrible stuff to us...we were kids back then but my brother...he seemed to know everything that was happening around us and understood the world better then our smart-ass of a sister could.

He actually stood up for us and defended us when he found out that bitch of an Aunt was doing some-...some very bad stuff to me and almost killed her if it wasn't for the twins telling him not to. That sick creep of an uncle didn't get the same mercy when my brother found out he did worse to my twin Sisters Hannah and Beth and our Half sister Samantha which-... was fucking inhuman and brutal, and my brother just...just slit his throat right in front of us all and cut him fast before he had any time to run and escape his wrath...By the end of it all, we had no choice but to burn the entire house down with them inside and run away living on the streets for short but gruesome time I won't forget".

"...(Smirks) I see...How exactly did that all make you feel about your brother after that? Has he killed anyone or done anything as terrible as what you say before?" said the old man with Josh nodding in response as he said...

"He has killed someone or some people before, but all in a good cause to protect us from harm even when it was too late to save us from the pain. That was actually the first time we ever got to really know him better since he was always silent and never that much talkative to any of us...I was 5 years old and he was 7 years old when it happened. We were attending this really expensive boarding school mom and dad sent us and things were going sweet for everyone...well, not everyone.

The 6th grade football jocks were always bullying me, treating me like absolute garbage, taking my lunch money, beating me up for laughs, humiliating me and making fun about my schizophrenia problem and calling me names all the time when I was alone. My half sister Sam, caught them trying to drown me in toilet water and stripping me down while scarring my back side with a pair extra sharp knives and ran to my brother to tell him the reason why I always ended in the school's infirmary, and why I was always so damn silent and crying all the time in secret.

After hearing what Sam told him...his face just got immediately void of any feeling and his eyes became super cold with all that brightness in his eyes vanishing as if it was never there before...His natural calm aura was replaced with a cold and dead one, and he just didn't say anything as he kept quiet for about 4 hours, then out of the blue he just walked up to me and said-...and said he was sorry for not being there like he was supposed to and promised he would never let this happen again if it was the last thing he did...I was really pissed at him for saying that to me, but once he gave the comfort I needed...I just decided to let it all out and cry on his shoulder...(smiles sadly)...my sisters ended up joining with them apologizing too, but all that matter to me was that we finally understood each other knew should always have eachother's backs after that.

A few days later which was the day those kids were competing in a friendly football match with the other school, my brother had this whole plan that he was going to use against them. He first put some paralyzing poison in the water of all those kids except for this one kid who was the worst of them all, and made sure that they drank the water during half time which was when they when left to hit the showers about 10 to twenty minutes. The coach wasn't there so their really wasn't anyone who could save them even if they heard which nobody could because all the loud music that was playing and the cheering of the spectators.

Once all the kids got instantly paralyzed and couldn't move, my brother got into the showers with Sam making sure no one got into the room for those few minutes he was in there. The only thing my brother had with him that time was some pliers, long nose pliers, and axe, matches and spray, knuckle busters, butterfly knife and a gun I still don't know he managed to get from.

I-...I could hear all the screams that kid was making after a full sixty seconds of my brother being in there, and he was there for quite some time. All those kids who got paralyzed could still feel, smell, see and talk but they couldn't move so I could only imagine what kind of stuff my brother was doing to all of them when I heard some of them cry and scream while pleading for help and forgiveness, then hearing some thuds and sickening sounds that didn't sound right in any possible way(shudders).

After 10 minutes, my brother walked our all cleaned up and smiling at me while telling me that those kids will never bother me again, or anyone for that fact...and I was actually happy at what I saw when he showed me what he had done to them...ever since then...I knew I finally had someone I could not only could my sword and shield, friend, bodyguard or a shoulder to cry on...but actually a real brother would hold my hand through the very dark times in my life and be one of the few sources of joy that would keep as sane as possible and insane if that became only option of thinking to survive.

When half time was over, the coach went looking for those kids and what he found there seriously scarred the poor guy for the rest of his short and pathetic life. Everyone-...everyone besides that one kid was found dead, behead, chopped up, castrated- and some of those kids were barely recognizable because of their skinning being seriously burnt off. The one kid who survived had had his tongue cut out with his ears removed and his penis shoved down his throat by force(shivers) even I think my brother took it too far there, especially when that kids knees were bending the opposite direction".

The old man 'hm'd as he remained silent for a while, then spoke again as he said to Josh "Your brother seems to be a very unpredictable boy with a lot of bottled up emotions or in this case anger and dangerous thoughts that travel within his demented mind, not to forget that he seems to be a complete mystery to your parents as how he came out to be such 'psychotic child' growing to be a dangerous young man slowly poisoning everything around as if he is living poison ivy...

He idly does look like the person who has a lot of secrets that makes him a suspicious mystery to the world and knows too much of life and general society for his own good, but at the same time, a child who has experienced things no one is yet to discover or eventually face an epiphany to see the things he must have seen on his own. Still, I can't say much about your brother besides the fact that he might be suffering from an even more dangerous mental disease then you...Joshua(smirks)...or perhaps this might be in relation to one your friends 'superstitions' so to say".

"(Shrugs) I don't really think so. My brother is...a very complex kinda guy that a lot of girls wish to be with since he seems like a dark dude with dark secrets and his always quiet and doesn't say anything except when he really needs to say something, but to us, he has been and IS filling up the roles mom and dad were never able to play in our lives.

Since that day, he became our best friend, our source of hope, happiness and strength. Even though he might have 'corrupted' all of us like that judge said, he keeps us all together and makes sure that we never ever have to be pissed, sad, or lonely for the rest of our lives. To Hannah, he is the best friend and father she always wanted to be there for her when things began to get too much for her or when things begin to seem like the walls are closing in or the roofs starts to cave in on her. The feeling isn't different to me, but to Hannah, Naruto can sometimes play the good and bad concious sitting on her shoulders.

To Sam and Beth...(chuckles) He is more then a brother to those two. His actually dating the both of them right now, and I really can't understand why they love him this much, but whatever, I guess Naruto means a lot for them to see him that way. I really don't when their thing with him picked up, but I'm sure it's been a long time. Properly after the time we ran from our aunt and uncle's which was when we started to open up to him more and he did the same for us too...which does make sense somehow.

(Smiles)To me, my brother has been...has been someone I can call a hero, a shield and sword, a teacher, a friend, a 'partner in crime', a buddy I could share my problems with and go to when shit begins to get to me...but what's most important is that he is both the light that protects me from Society's cruel and unjust darkness, and the darkness that helps me live to fight the braining-washing and life-sucking light of the world that I- or we alllive to escape from in our isolation as a family".

"I see" said the old man as he chuckled to himself looking at Josh who had a true and genuine smile on his face thinking about his brother Naruto and everyone else in his family...

"So tell me. Apart from how things have been bad for you all in your abnormal and mind-breaking childhood, how has your life been and how would you describe your future to be with your three sisters Hannah, Beth, and Sam and your brother...Naruto? Have you made any friends yet lately?".

"Life...has been good really(smirks). Sometimes I can't help but wonder if things will ever get better. Were in a new Junior high school that I think we can graduate from by because Sam ha been getting really good with tennis and high jump athletics earning a couple of medals, not to forget that Hannah has been really getting a her grades up and she'll be competing in some sort of nerd Competition for the whole school respresenting the entire school distric of the City.

Me and Beth have been working on getting good with gaming, and because of our online high scores in racing, action and sports video games, were gonna be competing in a national Madden 08 gaming event that is done by invite only and the price is a big shiny trolley with a voucher...whcih is kinda not what I want because I only want the trophy and share it with Beth, who is also attending school with me, Sam and Hannah. As for my big brother Naruto...His been doing really great so far, especially since mom and dad gave us entire mountain with this lodge along with the weekly allowances we get which is seriously a lot of guap to have laying around.

His found a way for our money to go into good use and keep it safe for us just in case Mom and Dad finally take a dirt nap or something and forget to have us inherit there life's worth of money along with all of Dad's businesses. Besides that, he really doesn't do much since he dropped out of school because of the false charges that were laid against him because of the death of all those kids that died and the assault charge from that one kid who can't talk any more.

When he went on trail, he got himself the most experienced and expensive lawyer money can buy with his OWN cash he made selling dope this one time Mom and dad decided to cut all ties with us when they found out about the charges and Naruto's relationship with Sam and Beth along with their drug addictions and endless partying which they believe 'was wasting valuable money that should've been used for important stuff like investing in your future to become great individuals in the world like other kids'(eye rolls with a snort).

He did win the case rendering him innocent against all the charges since the dockets of the case turned up missing thanks to me and Beth along with our friend Ashley who seriously knows how to lay down a good plan and has been learning Law from her older sister Tracy, and all the evidence was actually circumstantial according to the Lawyer Naruto had turning the case around for Naruto's favor which he did by suing the school for what it's worth over wrongfully expelling all of us on accusations they couldn't prove.

Still though, some people really believe Naruto did kill those kids all by himself and turned that kid into a wheelchair-using dork who can barely use the toilet on his own(Chuckles) Serves the son of a bitch right. Naruto's name is something of a legend now in all the schools, even on TV during the time of the trail. He's...actually a famous guy now. But that doesn't really bother him that much.

As for friends? We've made a few, but Ashley is the only person I can call a true friend because of how she decided to help clear Naruto's name and help him win the case. Sam actually met her 4 years ago in one of those other schools we attended, and she doesn't seem so bad...Okay maybe I'm lying there. She seems really shy at times around Naruto and Sam, and takes a strong belief in things like Ghosts and Zombies which she claims to have seen one.

(Eye rolls) That's probably something she must have saw when Sam got her hooked up on that stuff she takes, but anyways, she's a really cool person, and she has earned our right and trust to be someone we can call family. She still lives with her older Sister and weird and perveted Grandfather, and she barely comes around here because her grandfather believing what people say about us".

"And what exactly do people say about you and your siblings?" said the old with his right eyebrow raised. Josh looked up to sealing sitting in a thinking pose for a while, then looked back at the old man sitting in front of him and responded...

"For starters, Beth and Sam have been labeled a lot of things like whores, incest-practitioners and dysfunctional kidsself-esteem and confidence issues that lead them to being incredibly anti-social with both genders. Hannah has been called a nerd which is obvious and she accepts that openly, and she was once called a child possessed by some sort intety or has serious depression and ADHD because when her previous Mathematics Teacher called her up to solve a problem in front of the class, she filled up all four boards while twitching and mumbling out the answers incoherently with her eyes going behind her head.

What they don't was that she had at least 4 to 6 mushrooms that day in the morning because it was her birthday(Laughs) Best. Day. Ever! Anyways, I've been called tons of stuff by people especially an outcast and freak because of my passion for video games, horror movies and my schizophrenia along with my taste in girls which I blame Sam and Naruto for...but I thank them at the same time(smirks). Like I said before, Naruto's name has gone around ever since the charges he faced, and people have recognized him as a crazy silent psychopath who will go any lengths to protect me, Hannah, Beth, Sam, and even Ashley. A lot of people- Hell I think EVERY PERSON he comes across are shit scared of him, and it's pretty much the same with a lot of us since they see him in us".

"Okay, but doesn't that worry you a little, Josh?".

"If you mean by being feared and hated by civil society and never having to live what they call 'a normal life', then my answer is hell to the fucking no! I don't care if people think were overly deranged dangerous kids- or ODD Kids who live dangerously with there parents being to scared and embarrassed to be parents, or for the fact that were all crazy in our own little way.

To me- but actually to all of us, were pretty much happy with not being apart of society because we would rather not be people living their lives with fake smiles, soon-to-broken dreams, messed up families and regretful marriages and 'normal childhoods with good-for-nothing friends that turn up gone when dark times come by'...We...live a better life then everybody else, and sometimes, I'd like to think that if it wasn't for our absent parents and Naruto ever being born we wouldn't be where we are today and wouldn't have experienced all the hardship we've been through that has shaped us to be the individuals we have become today of which I think we are fucking Awesome!

As to your question about our future...I think I'll stick to what Naruto said because it's really cool...We have lived an ODD Life no living boy or girl could live through, and if God has come to shape our pasts that way, then I believe we will always be alone together fighting the light of society as we swim in darkness enjoying our lives the way they are supposed to be...We...will have an Odd Future, and I like it just the way it is".

The old man smirked as he looked at Josh while massaging his chin and said to him while standing up...

"I guess...that will be all for today...and by the way, Joshua...".

Before the old man could speak again, the room to Joshua's door opened and four girls burst into to his room with one of them carrying a cake as they screamed with grins pasted on their faces "Happy Birthday!".

Josh jumped back in surprise at this, then smiled as he looked at everyone with tears coming down his face as he didn't expect the suprise but was overwhelmed with happiness at knowing all remembered his special day and they cared deeply about him to know.

"Happy birthday Josh!" said two girls who standing besides the red-haired girl carrying the cake as the two girls looked very identical with only one of them wearing glasses with a long sleeve grey shirt with a long sleeve jersey on top and a pair of long skinny jeans with blue flat shoes while the other twin is wearing a black and green beanie with nothing but a short sleeve grey shirt only that looked too big for her body covering her upper body leaving the rest to be seen.

"How old are you now, J? 10? 9? 11?- Oh wait_ YOU ARE FINALLY A TEENAGER NOW WHICH MEANS YOU CAN HAVE SOME OF THE GOOD STUFF AND PLAY RATED 18 GAMES!(grin widens)" said another girl who is standing next to the glasses-wearing twin as she has blonde hair tied in a classic bun hairstyle and hazel-covered eyes that complemented her gorgeous face **(AN/: I can't lie, I seriously think she's hot- I'ma stop talking now!)** even though the white sclera of her eyes seems to be a little red with her lips looking a little dry and she, like Beth, was only wearing an orange short sleeve shirt that looked to big for her body leaving everything else to be seen.

Josh's smiling face vanished as it was replaced with a deadpan while saying "Sam, Beth...were you two 'playing with each other' while Naruto is gone again? You both know he doesn't like it when you do that! Or do you really enjoy the 'fun punishment' he puts the both of through when you don't listen to him?".

"Hmph! If it wasn't for me, these two would have locked themselves in our brother's room and could have forgotten about your birthday completely! I had to force them to dress up and come over here too!" said Hannah, getting a glare from her twin Beth while Sam sheepishly laughed with a nervous smile as she said "There are ways to make seconds go by, and I...really couldn't wait for tonight since we accidentally tried out an aphrodisiac not even remembering today was your birthday...Sorry josh, I'll make it up to tomorrow, I swear!".

"Yeah right(Narrows eyes) You just accidentally slipped some pills in your drink while brushing your teeth. Really classy, Sis. But whatever, thanks for the Cake Ash!" said Josh, and the Girl named Ashley who has red hair and green eyes wearing a white and yellow striped shirt with a black and pink striped hoodie on top and a red and black short skirt with long black socks on with white Timberland sneakers, smiled at Josh as she said "No bigs! No how about you blow the candles so we can all go down and eat some cake and sip on some of Naruto's wine together!".

Not even taking a second, Josh took a deep breath and blew the fire of the candles switching them off as everyone sang the happy birthday song to him, and everyone smiled as they cheered and clapped hands for Josh with Beth coming forward to sit next to Josh and give him hug as she wished him happy Birthday and many more years to come. The five children left Josh's room and went to the dining room to see that there were decorations set up looking oddly similar to Halloween and sat down as Beth did the cutting of the cake and cut a piece of cake for everyone while pouring red wine in everyone's cup.

The five kids ate the cake quietly while conversing with each other as Josh finished his cake and wine then asked his sister Hannah...

"By the way, did mom and dad call?".

"Yeah" said Hannah with stoic expression and continued "They called to say that they will be staying a little longer so they have increased our allowances again and they have paid for the cellphone tower to be built here up in the mountain. They didn't say anything about your birthday though".

"Whatev's" said Josh with shrugs, but Ashley, who was sitting besides him, gave him a look of concern as she said to Josh with her arm going around Josh's shoulders "Don't let them get you down Josh. I'm sure Naruto has a very big surprise for you that could really make your day. Mister Washington-

"Ashley, trust me when I say Mom and Dad don't really exist in this house and our lives so I wouldn't try to cheer my little brother up about something he doesn't care about. Am I right, Josh?" said Sam as she was drinking her wine and smoking from a grey puff exhaling the smoking causing a certain smell to fill up the room with her mind still being a little hazy and dizzy from taking the aphrodisiac as her cheeks gained a pick color competing her cute-and-pretty-stoner-girl look with Beth who was biting back he lip rubbing her thighs together with her left hand digging in her crotch, and Josh responded with a nod while saying "Yep! But where is Naruto though?".

"He left this morning to buy you a present. I'm sure he'll be back any time now. How about we play some Resident Evil 4! Sam bought Yesterday when we left school and bought groceries and I'm honestly desperate to see everything there is since the reviewers of the game say it's really changeling and more creepier and even more scarier then the movies!" said Beth. This got Josh to perk up excitingly as he stood up from the couch and replied to her sister

"Heck Yeah! But before we play, I can get the Family mark right?". Sam raised her eyebrow at Josh's question as she voice her concern...

"Josh, are you-[cough cough!]-sure you want that now? Naruto said you can get it when your sixteen since you're still scared of needles and real knifes. Maybe you should wait a little longer-

"No Sam" said Josh "Everyone here besides Ashley has the family mark, and I was there when Naruto gave to you, Sam...(blushes) even though you were both not exactly dressed for the occasion and smelling like sex and all that- But I know I'm ready to get it now! Now how about we I set up the PS2 so we can get playing while waiting for Naruto?!(grins)"...

-X-

"...Hello...Hello?...Hey mister are you-

" _ **Yeah, yeah, I'm here kid what do you want this time?"**_

"Good. I just calling to see if your still breathing down there. I could never tell if your still alive or not since I barely see you these days. How's that research going so far?"

" _ **It's going well, and I think I might have found their natural habitat deep within the lower floors of the mines, but it was tricky to actually get close enough too see without making a sound".**_

"Good...that's good to know. Look, as soon as your done you make your up here and I'll have a friend of mine prepare the necessary bugs to attach to those things. I just got some sleeping gas that goes to~ probably about 853 Kg and we have to time everything right to make sure they don't notice we're there".

" _ **How long do you think that sleeping gas will knock them out and it strong enough? If you have something that works for just a day then you can forget it kid...these beasts have a serious habit of standing up from anything you throw at them...and a little tiny winy gas could only make them dizzy. Remember that these things might not have a sense of smell as great as a human being so there is 60-40% chance your plan could work. Who's to say they don't have a sense of smell!".**_

"(smirks)...You'd be surprise what this stuff can do. According to my guy, this stuff was manufactured during the times of the Holocaust, and it can take an entire nation of say 400 people placing them in a death like state for a whole 3 weeks prior. Human or not, those things will probably feel the same effects since they still have a functioning brain of some sort, and if hey don't have a sense of smell, we tray using steel-penetrating darts. Either way, this bound to work".

" _ **Alright kid, I believe you(chuckles)- But if you don't mind me asking, why do you choose to control these things when the simplest thing you could do is just kill them all at once? The way I see it, if the government finds these things down here with your work on them, they'll obvious suspect that your trying something stupid".**_

"...Good question. But here's the thing. A friend of mines once told me that when you see an experiment-gone-wrong, do you really believe you can't find a way to use it's pros and ignore the cons? If the experiment is said to be a complete disaster, would you believe that you can't find a way to turn the horrible situation into controllable chaos?...I believe his right. If those artificial intelligence bastards can find some way to control a dog and a tiger to do as they say, then how hard is it to control those...(narrows eyes) Windigo? The odds are never easy to go up against, but I grew taking chances and always winning no matter what the consequences may be".

Standing outside of the lodge, here we find a young 15 year old boy who is dressed in a pair of black Nike sneakers with red socks on wearing a pair of baggy jeans, an orange short-sleeve shirt with a leather jacket on top with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows showing a large burnt scar in the form of an M with a W under it. The boy has a heart shaped face with three whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek, ocean blue eyes with blood vessels being seen on their sclera and a horizontal vain going up to his right ear from the right side of his neck, and lastly is his spiky sun-kiss blond hair having a few bangs covering his forehead, ears and the back of his neck.

The boy was standing just outside the door with a large brown box at his feet with a black back pack on his back and he appears to be holding a cellphone to his right ear while searching for keys in his pockets with his left hand...

" _ **Hm! You know, when I first met**_ _ **you**_ _ **down here**_ _ **in**_ _ **the**_ _ **sanatorium**_ _ **, I thought you were just some snot nose brat who doesn't know what kind of trouble he has got**_ _ **ten himself and**_ _ **the rest of his little**_ _ **siblings**_ _ **into, and you did look the part too! But I guess I thought wrong...I hope you know what your doing kid"**_ said a voice on the other line of the phone sounding a little old, Irish and rusty...

Naruto finally found the keys to the lodge and placed them into the doors keyhole, but quickly spoke before he turned the key "I always know I'm doing, if I didn't, I would have shot you dead in the back of your heard the very moment I first saw you creeping through my woods. I gotta go now. I'll come by and give you the gas and needed weapons along with the food for you and the wolves".

" _ **See ya later kid"**_.

The boy ended the call, placing the cellphone into his right pocket and unlocked the door with his key right before he grabbed the large box with both hands then walked into the lodge closing and locking the door behind him. The blond-haired boy quickly made his way to the dinning room to see his twin sisters Hannah and Beth along with a blushing and narrowed and puffy red-eyed Sam watching his brother Josh playing Resident Evil 4 with a shit-eating grin on his face with Ashely sitting next to him on the floor with her Hoodie and beanie now being taken off showing her slim figure and magnificent red hair that frames the sides of her face with a few strands covering her forehead.

The bonde and blue-eyed smiled as he walked up to them and said "Oh Family! I'm home!".

Everyone turned to look at Naruto and greeted him back happily with Sam standing up from her seat and walked over to Naruto and hugged him tightly as she said "Welcome, big brother" and gave him a few kisses on the mouth while putting her arms around his neck with the blonde now identified as Naruto dropping the box in his hands and grabbing Sam's ass from under the shirt causing his fellow blonde to squeal a little and giggle while ignoring the fact that everyone could see her ass crack being roughly groped by her older brother.

Hannah and Beth and also stood up from where they were sitting as the former twin said to the kissing blondes "Alright, alright- Break it up you two! Today is Joshua's Birthday not kiss-and-show-Sam's-fat-ass day".

Sam giggled as she released her hold on Naruto and clinged to his right side with his right arm being in between her still-developing breasts and replied to the blushing and glaring Hannah "Oh yeah? Last time I checked it wasn't Hannah-being-bossy-and-secretly-horny-for-her-brother's-cock day either(smirks). You know, you could always join in the fun if you want to Hannah, we here you every night touching yourself every time me and Beth get raped by our big(kisses Naruto)...strong(kisses again)...and handsome big brother in all our three holes-

"Sam, stop teasing Hannah" said Josh who wasn't looking back and continued "Leave her alone or while hide your stash of drugs and whiskey in my basement...and we both know what happened the last time you went you there".

Naruto turned his attention to Beth who was looking at him with lustfull eyes and a serious red blush on her cheeks with her 'natural sent' hitting his senses fast causing him to look at both Sam and Beth while saying...

"Did you three do what I think you just did while I wasn't around?".

"They took aphrodisiac pills in the morning when you left. They went at it like rabbits with MY TOYS!" said Hannah, getting a snort from Sam who finished "Which I~ bought for you-

"Were sorry, big brother" said Beth who looked down to her feet sadly(but cutely) and continued "We sort of got bored of waiting for you, and we were already high so we weren't really thinking straight at the time".

Ashley, who was now standing besides Naruto's left side rubbing her left arm with her right hand looking down with a small blush and said to blonde before her "H-Hi Naruto. I bought the cake for Josh and help set up the decorations. I came as quick as possible when you told me to come so I could help Hannah clean up the house and cook for now and tonight. The washing machine needs to be replaced, and I think some guy called Trevor Phillips called leaving a message on the answering machine for you".

Naruto, who smiled as his right hand reached for Ashley's face and caressed her blushing right cheek that matched the color of her red hair, responded "Thank you, Ashely. I appreciate everything you've done for us today. How about you sleep over tonight. I'll tell Tracy your with me, and if your asshole of a grandfather says you shouldn't be with me-

"I'll personally tell him to shove it where the sun doesn't shine for ya!" said Sam with a smirk on her facing looking at Ashley who is still avoiding Naruto's gaze but warming up to the touch of his cold hand and her right cheek.

Naruto took his hand back from Ashley's face causing her to slightly whimper in disappointment of no longer feeling her crush's hand on her face, then walked over to the two-man couch and sat down as he placed the large box on the table and the back pack while saying to Josh who was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed in front of the table looking at the flat screen before him...

"Hey there Big guy! Guess what I got for you today!".

"An Xbox 360?" said Josh causing Naruto to look at his younger brother in slightly surprise and spoke "How did you know? I didn't tell anyone what I was planning on getting you so I doubt you had to torture them for answer like you did two years ago". Josh paused the game and stood up to open the box and un-boxed everything inside then respond to his older brother...

"I kept on dropping hints of what I want a week ago. Even though you and Sam were doing the humpty-hump every time we came back from school and Sam's tennis practise and Hannah's after school classes, I knew that you would act like you didn't see the pictures I would put in your room when you would know why. It's what I did last year for my snowboard and my motorbike and meat hooks".

As soon as Josh got everything out of the box, he decided to take a look at the brand you console before him with all it's components and extra games on the table, then looked at his older brother with a warm, kind and brotherly smile and said "Thanks, big bro".

"Don't mention it. Now how about you play that game of yours while we wait for some lunch. After that we can go out for the night since the circus is in town for the weekend or hunt down some two bid thugs and take down to your basement for fun".

Once everyone besides Ashley and Hannah who were at the kitchen sat down, Sam was now kneeling before Naruto's crotch with her hands fondling his semi-hard member under his pants. She stopped for a second and looked over to Josh and said...

"Hey Josh, do you mind if I-

"Sure go ahead, knock yourself out. It's not like I can't stop you anyways. You did it in front of preschool kids once, and I dared you to go commando to Jimmy Desanta's birthday party which you did without hesitation. What's stopping you from give my big bro a good time in front of me." was what Josh responded to Sam's question, and Sam's lips immediately turned into a grin threatening to rip her face apart as her right hand reached for the Zip of Naruto's pants and took out his semi-hard manhood and balls that stood 9 long inches being two inches wide, and licked her lips as she give the mushroom head a little kiss then teased the long shaft with her tongue while saying...

"My faaaaavourite Bong(giggles).(Sniffs and sighs blissfully) smells good...(pulls foreskin back and forth) Feels good...(opens mouth and takes in the rod half way then pulls out with a strand of saliva connected to the mushroom head) and tastes sooooo good. I've been waiting to smoke this big piece of you since this morning, my biiiiiig brotherrrrrr~(smiles and looks up to Naruto with a loving gaze and lustfull stare whilling cackling to herself)".

Naruto brushed the top of Sam's head with his right hand as she continued giving him a slow and arousing blowjob making his penis to slowly raise up to it's full 12 and half inches inside her mouth(while playing with his testicles and fingering herself) then looked over to his left to see Beth sitting right next to him biting her lower lip and whimpering at the sight of her half sister Samantha sucking on her older brother's fat and long cock, and kissed her right on the lips catching her by surprise for a moment but joined in the kiss as she opened her mouth for him to enter and dominate which Naruto took full advantage of and used his left hand to play with her super wet and gushing pussy that was causing a wet stain on the coach, making the beanie-wearing twin to moan loudly into the kiss at Naruto's teasing and abusing her vertical smile and sensitive clit.

The two finally back away from each other to get some air, and Beth looked into her brother's bright blue eyes with her own beautiful puffy-red eyes and said...

"Naruto...there is something I've been meaning to tell you...I've already done the testing...and I went to the hospital yesterday to see if it's true".

Naruto, who grunted at feeling his rod hitting the back of Sam's throat, slowly eye-widened as he looked back at Beth, then smiled warmly as he went forward and continued kissing her with the middle and index finger of his left hand now fingering Beth's sweating pussy causing her to moan making muffled sounds as they kissed.

Josh smiled to himself as he paused the video game and looked at Ashley and Hannah standing at the kitchen talking and laughing with each other while preparing lunch for everyone, then looked at his older brother Naruto making out with Beth and Sam bobbing and weaving on Naruto's hardened manhood and touching herself, and said to himself with an honest and genuine smile on his face...

"We...will have an Odd Future...and I like it just the way it is"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN/: That's the first chapter for you guess. I'm probably gonna get flamed for Sam's behavior and all of that but fuck it! I guess I can't impress all of you guys and make you satisfied so why bother anyways.**

 **I don't know if I will continue this story or not but if you guys liked it then I will continue. By the way, if you can guess who is Naruto's unborn child then you can get to add anyone from any video game or anime into his harem. The clue is that the child is one of the main characters of the game 'The Last Of Us'.**

 **Thank you for reading, and don't forget to click the review button and give any thoughts you have on this chapter and remember to stay cool, be cool, look cool and have a good day!**


End file.
